Dinosaur Island
Collect Dinosaur bones, fight and find hidden objects to win the amazing unique dragon prizes. Rewards *To get T-Rex Dragon, you have to win daily fights, including the last battle against Bronto and T-Rex opponents. *To get Brontosaurus Dragon, you have to collect all items (including hidden object). Info *Collect items around Dragon City to win unique Dragon 1prizes! *Remember that you can collect more items by using speedups in farming, breeding and asking from friends! *You can collect from breeding, farming, asking from friends, collecting habitats, finding hidden objects and daily fights! Items *Pirate Claws (15) get from collecting habitats 5 Gems to speed this up *Ribs (15) get from farming 5 Gems to speed this up *Daily Fight (10) 5 Gems to speed this up *Hidden Objects (1) 5 Gems to speed this up *Teeth (15) get from breeding 5 Gems to speed this up *Skull (15) get from asking friends 5 Gems to speed this up You can buy it all for 280 gems, if you complete items on the list the price will go down. Note : *Chance to get Item from farming, breeding is always descrease every you get that item. *Chance from pvp is 50%, -0.4 % * item you have. *Chance from farming (look on items) : **Star Shines is 100 %, -0.4 % * item you have. **Flesh Eaters is 60 %, -0.2 % * item you have. **Spike Balls is 35.5564 %, -0.35 % * item you have. **Rainbow Flower is 31.6061 %, -0.42 % * item you have. **Ladybird Blossom is 28.0946 %, -0.5 % * item you have. **Unicorn Horns is 24.9733 %, -0.55 % * item you have. **Caterpillar Lily is 22.1988 %, - 0.63 % * item you have. **Hot Dragon Chili is 19.7325 %, - 1 % * item you have. **Dragon Bell is 17.5402 %, - 1.5 % * item you have (12 item if is started from 0 item). *Chance from breeding (look on breeding / Hatching): **48 Hours is 100 %. **16 Hours is 40 %, -0.23 % * item you have. **15 Hours is 35 %, -0.23 % * item you have. **12 Hours is 33 %, -0.22 % * item you have. **10 Hours is 31 %, -0.29 % * item you have. **8 Hours is 30 %, -0.3 % * item you have. **6 Hours is 28 %, -0.32 % * item you have. **4 Hours is 25 %, -0.4 % * item you have. **2 Hours is 22 %, -0.64 % * item you have. **1 Hours is 18 %, -0.98 % * item you have. **30 Minute is 16 %, -0.96 % * item you have. **<30 Minute is 0 %. *Chance from habitat (look on max amount of gold) : **75,000 is 30 %, -0.49 % * item you have. **50,000 is 15 %, - 0.49 % * item you have. **10,000 is 7,5 %, -0.48 % * item you have. **6,000 is 3,75 %, -0.6 % * item you have. **3,000 is 1,875 %, -0.63 % * item you have. Daily Fight Depend on level of your dragon. *Battle point 1: Nature Dragon (match hp & lv + bonus; example lv 21 11160 HP) *Battle point 2: Cactus Dragon *Battle point 3: Carnivore Plant Dragon *Battle point 4: Rattlesnake Dragon *Battle point 5: Hedgehog Dragon *Battle point 6: Armadillo Dragon *Battle point 7: Chameleon Dragon *Battle point 8: Two headed Dragon *Battle point 9: Pure Terra Dragon *Battle point 10: Brontosaurus Dragon and T-rex Dragon Hidden Items Category:Mini-Games